


The Misfits Castle Deleted scenes

by Terra_Ravin



Series: Calling all the monsters [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Ravin/pseuds/Terra_Ravin
Summary: This is a book dedicated to The misfits castle deleted content and behind the scenes.
Series: Calling all the monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Terra sits at her desk typing away on her computer, hearing a sound she spins around in her chair and grins wryly. "Oh hey Reader! Didn't hear you come in!" She sets her headphones onto the desk before standing and stretching. 

"Now I guess I'm here to explain a few things. For one, welcome to the deleted and behind the scenes scene book. This is a place where we, myself the author as well as my family and friends can interact with you. We can answer questions you have, as long as it does not have spoilers to the main story and share things we acted out but just couldn't make it into the story." She waves you along and leads you to the living room. 

"This is also where we just relax a little bit and do whatever when we aren't on set." She waves her arm around in a sweeping motion to show Horror and Blue cuddled up in the couch watching Bones on DVD. 

Horror narrows his eyes at you and growls a bit holding Blue closer. 

Blue glances up at her husbands growl and gives a smile. "Welcome Reader, I would get up to shake your hand but as you can see I am a little trapped at the moment."

Terra holds her hands up in surrender. "Sorry dad, we will get out of your hair." She grins and finger guns. "Or lack there of."

Horror and Blue give a betrayed glair. "Fuck off Terra... I'm trying to watch my show..." Horror tosses a blunted bone after Terra as she drags you off. 

"Sorry about that! Anyways you kind of have an idea now on what this is so I will see you out! Sorry It's kind of a short tour but as you can see dad just wants his Baby Blue time right now." She gives a smile as shows you to the door. "I hope to see you soon!"


	2. Ch2. A Fight with Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friends Jilly and Kitten for helping me with beta reading. I really struggled with some things until I asked for there advice.

Horror walked into the bar with a grin, his fingers laced together behind his skull as he walked. "Ey Grilbs! I'll have Horror ketchup, burg an fries. You know how I like it." He settles himself at the bar and checks his messages. 

**New Message**

Baby Blue: 4:38PM

'Horror? My old workmates are coming by today. Behave.' 

Horror: 4:40PM

'me? Im an angel bby u know this. What ones are these? The guards or the -gag- light ones?'

Horror scowls as he reads the message over. He already knew it was those stupid star sanses Ink and Dream, he just hoped he was wrong. 

The vibration of his phone, indicating a new message was ignored as he heard the bell above the door jingle, and he heard the voice of one of the few people he wanted a slow death for. "I cant wait to see them! I'm positive they will help make my job easier!"  
  
"YoU!" He spun around in his seat locking eyes on Reaper Sans. "HoW dArE yOu ShOw YoUr FaCe YoU dIrTy BrOtHeR rEaPeR!" His voice distorted from his rage, actually managing to glitch slightly from the raw emotions that seeing the being that reaped his brothers face brought. 

Time stood still as he went to pull his trusted axe from his magic, suprised yet pleased while a chainsaw was produced instead. Promptly he threw it at Reaper, only for him to sidestep the death tool.

It sailed past harmlessly, until he spotted his adoptive daughter get clipped on the shoulder, her eyes widening and a gasp of pain left her. 

For precious moment their eye lights locked, she took a step away from him when he finally moved to offer comfort, healing, something anything! A wine hit his non existent ears as she stepped away into a shortcut to a place unknown

'Good going you idiot...' Horror thought as he curled his boney hand into a fist of frustration and regret. 'You destroyed your family yet again due to your temper...' He ran his hand down his face and let out a defeated sigh, 'Blues going to feed me to Dust... after this stunt.'

**New Unread Messages**

Baby Blue: 4:41PM

'Please dont be mad hun... but Ink and Dream have Reaper with them, i figured you needed a heads up.'

Baby Blue: 4:43PM

'Horror?'

Baby Blue: 4:50PM

'What happened why wont you answer me?'

Baby Blue: 4:57PM

'I'm on my way so help me if you killed someone!"

Horror: 4:59PM  
  
'Blue... I'm so sorry...'


End file.
